Another Potential Slayer
by KodachiSoul
Summary: RR PLEASE Well this is a story where a new girl comes she says she is a potential slayer but what is so mysterious about her...read and find out...old characters will reunit...important notice
1. Yashira

Ok people this is my first Buffy fanfic and my first fanfic ever so please be kind and just say whatever you want it would be nice to have encouraging or constructive criticism. If you don't like this then don't read it write now I am making other fanfics but this is just chapter one and it takes me awhile to write chaps because of writers block  
  
I love you all so please be kind and I don't own any of this except for Yashira and the Plot.  
  
Buffy woke up on a lovely warm morning. She walked across her room and puts on her robe. Buffy walked out of her room and down stairs. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Buffy says cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Buffy." Chimed Willow, Xander, Dawn, Andrew, and the "potential slayers" who are awake.  
  
They were just about to sit down and eat breakfast when the doorbell rang. They all looked at each other and Buffy sighs.  
  
"Its probably Giles the bearer of bad news." Buffy grumbles.  
  
Buffy gets ups and walks to the front door in a huff. She opens the door with an unhappy expression  
  
"Giles please tell me." she pauses seeing that it isn't Giles.  
  
She sees a teenager probably around the age of the "potential slayers." Her blonde hair with blue streaks falls past her shoulders. Her noise ring glitters in the sunlight. Her ears are pierced once on the top and twice on the earlobe. She wears a pair of knee high black leather boots, a black pair of baggy guy jeans cut around the knees, and a black leather tank top that is covered with a black leather coat. Around her neck are a silver choker and a silver necklace with a cross. She drops her army duffle bag on the porch and looks at Buffy confused.  
  
In an Australian accent "Um I don't know a Giles but my name is Yashira and I was told to come in search of a Buffy this is the right address right?" she asks.  
  
Buffy blushes slightly "Sorry I didn't mean to call you Giles but yea you are at the right address come on in" She replies motioning for her to come in.  
  
She walks into the front hall dropping her bag on the ground. She looks around then looks at Buffy.  
  
"Let me guess they didn't tell you another "potential slayer" was coming" as she talked she used her fingers to quote "potential slayer"  
  
"No they didn't but that it is ok we are always welcoming potential slayers" she lets out a sigh as she says it. "Now follow me and meet everyone. You can leave your stuff"  
  
Yashira nods as Buffy leads her to the kitchen where everyone is. Everyone sees Buffy then take a double take when they see Yashira. Everyone goes quiet as they look her over making Yashira feel uncomfortable she thinks *man I hate it when they judge me how I look*. They all smile and she plasters on a fake smile.  
  
"Now everyone this is Yashira she is another "potential slayer" so just makes her feel at home, ok." Buffy says to break the quietness  
  
"Hello Yashira and welcome to the hell mouth" Xander replies with the a humorous tone everyone stares at Xander he looks at everyone "what I do I wanted to make a little joke...I'll shut up now"  
  
Yashira laughs quietly. Everyone exchanged their hellos and went back to eating breakfast. Yashira stands their watching them eat and looks around at her surroundings then watches each person taking a mental note of them. She spots Andrew and his camera and raises and eyebrow. She shrugs it off but makes a mental note that she will beat him to a pulp if he dares to film her taking a shower. She notices a quiet Chinese girl and looks to Buffy. Without opening her mouth Buffy knew what she was going to ask  
  
"That is a potential slayer she doesn't know English and none of us know Cantonese so we have a language barrier issue." Buffy replies to Yashira's unasked question  
  
"Oh really well hmm that is pretty interesting" Yashira replies  
  
She walks over to the quiet girl. Everyone stops and watches her confused of what she is doing. The girl looks at her and speaks of course they have no idea what she is saying. Yashira laughs and responds speaking the same language. They all look at each other with a shocked expression as they watched the two talk to each other and seem to be off in their conversation between each other. Yashira turns to everyone with a laugh.  
  
"She says that she wants to know what is going on. Plus you might want to teach her how to speak English it would help a lot." Yashira replies with a chuckle  
  
Everyone stares at her amazed. She smiles and blushes slightly. Buffy walks over to her leading her into another room closing the doors behind her. She circles Yashira and looks her over making Yashira feel uncomfortable.  
  
"So you know how to speak Cantonese interesting any other little secrets you got or not" Buffy replies in an amused tone  
  
"No not really just I have traveled all over the world so I picked up many languages I am multilingual and I know how to kick ass" She replies  
  
"You can fight" Buffy lets out a sigh of relief "that is good cause we need some fighters. Have you ever staked a vamp"?  
  
"Yea I have so what are you going to do give me a test or something cause hey I am ready for anything you got" She replies in triumph  
  
Buffy smiles "well how about tonight we have a little test and everything maybe you could show the other girls some things"  
  
She smiles and nods "Sure no prob now just where am I bunking"  
  
Buffy nods and leads Yashira to the front hall. Yashira grabs her bag and follows Buffy upstairs. They go from room to room looking for a place to sleep. She stops at her door and shakes her head thinking *I will not let anyone bunk in my room*. She looks at Yashira  
  
"Do you mind if you sleep in the living room all you have to worry about is Andrew" Buffy asked in an apologetic voice.  
  
Yashira nods "Yea I don't mind just if you comes onto me I hope you don't mind if you see a black eye" She replies  
  
Buffy laughs and shakes her head no. Leading her back downstairs and to the living room she turns and looks at Yashira shrugging. Yashira nods understanding how Buffy is sorry and drops her stuff on the couch. Andrew enters with his camera  
  
"Hey that is my bed!" complains Andrew  
  
"Well if you can move my stuff then you can have it" Yashira replies with a smirk  
  
Andrew looks at Buffy and they both shrug. Andrew walks over to Yashira's bag and goes to pick it up but can't. Buffy looks at him in shock and walks over to the bag and picks it up with a little difficulty. Yashira watches them and laughs  
  
"Not as light as you thought it was now was it." She says in a chuckle. She takes the bag from Buffy with ease and places it on the floor  
  
"How can that be so light for you" Buffy asks in amazement "You did it with such ease I have slayer strength and it was difficult"  
  
Yashira laughs more "Try caring that thing for 2 days straight it isn't fun"  
  
They all nod and then walk back to the kitchen where everyone has left except for Xander, Willow, and Anya. They look at each other and smiles looking at Yashira  
  
Yashira claps her hands together "Can't wait for tonight"  
  
Buffy smiles and thinks *neither can I*. She looks at the time and slaps her forehead  
  
"SHIT! I have to get to work" Buffy yells  
  
Yashira looks at everyone and mimics them by nodding and helps Buffy. She leaves the house in a hurry not forgetting a thing and runs out to go to work. Yashira looks at Anya, Xander, Andrew, and Willow  
  
"Where does she work" She asks  
  
"She is a guidance counselor at the High School where all the other girls go to" Willow replies  
  
"Oh I get it, I don't have to go to High School I already graduated" Yashira replies  
  
"You don't oh good maybe you can help us out and do work or something" Xander says  
  
Yashira shrugs "How about that starts tomorrow I think I want to first get settled"  
  
Everyone agrees by nodding and then turn to their tasks letting Yashira wonder through the house looking at the pictures and everything. 


	2. Mysterious Girl

WOW I am so sorry this next chapter took so long I apologize sorry sorry sorry. Just blame my parents banning me from the computer and also blame writers block. That evil thing it is. So yes here is the next chapter.. hope you enjoy and THANK YOU for reading this story.  
  
Yashira drops her bag on the couch the clock says 5:00. She sighs as she looks around and opens her bag. She begins pulling out her clothes. They all are leather pants, skirts, and shirts of all sizes. She chuckles to herself thinking *you can never have too much leather. * She begins pulling out her hairbrush and personal hygiene products. From the door leading to the kitchen Dawn enters holding a mug of something hot. Yashira doesn't sense her coming in and pulls out what seems to be a diary of some sort. Yashira runs her hand over the cover of the book and takes in a deep breath. Dawn watches then backs up to the doorway spying. Yashira then quickly puts the diary under one of the couch cushions. She then pulls dumps the rest of her bag out this time on the floor out falls weapons of all sorts and a binder. Dawn shrugs and enters the room  
  
"Hello Yashira" Dawn replies. Yashira turns around and looks at Dawn "Hey." pauses for a second Yashira answers "Dawn."  
  
Dawn smiles then looks at all of the things that are now strewn about the room and dumped on the couch  
  
"Interesting things you got" Dawn replies. Yashira looks at all her things and shrugs "I guess. I think I am so used to them they seem normal to me anyways." She smiles. Dawn nods "I would agree but something still make me wonder," she replies picking up a binder "what is this, if you don't mind me asking?" Yashira shakes her head "no I don't mind it is my scrap book. Had it since I was a teenager that was.." pauses "do you want to look at it?" she asks.  
  
Dawn nods and they both sit down on the couch going through the pages of the binder as Yashira explains them. After they finish looking through it the clock glows 6:00. Yashira stands and stretches listening as all her bones in her body cracks she smiles and chuckles. Dawn stands and smiles taking her empty mug and walks into the kitchen. Yashira pulls out the dairy and looks at it running her hand over the cover she takes a deep breath and puts it under a different pillow. She picks up one of her sword and swishes it through the air. Shakes her head and picks up her axe makes a few cuts at the floor stopping it before it hits. She puts it down and picks up a few of her daggers. She nods and puts them in her boots and up her sleeves. She then picks up a few of her stakes and does the same thing. Dawn comes back in to the living room sitting on the couch  
  
"I hear you are going to go out with Buffy tonight." She replies. Yashira nods, "Yep she wants to give me a test I think it will be fun." She answers, "Do you go out with Buffy and the potential slayers as well?" Dawn shakes her head, "no Buffy never lets me go out since I am not a potential slayer," she sighs, "Oh well I don't care." "Sure you do I bet you wanna go and just kick some butt sometimes." Yashira replies, "Hey if you want I can teach you some ass whooping moves" Dawn rolls her eyes, "I would love that but Buffy wouldn't like it." Yashira nods, "Well that doesn't matter you can do whatever you want she shouldn't tell you what to do but it isn't my say so sorry I guess." Buffy enters the room and looks at Dawn and Yashira. She walks over to them and sits looking out the window watching it become dusk. She smiles and looks at the clock it glows the time 8:00. Buffy nods and then looks at the collection of weapons Yashira has. Picking up one of the swords. Swishing it through the air.  
  
"Hmm" Buffy says, "You got a nice sword here." Yashira nods in agreement "Yea it is a rare from the time of Ancient Egypt." Buffy puts the sword down, "Well it is a nice peace of craftsman ship." She looks at Yashira, "ready for some fun."  
  
Yashira stand, "Hell Yea I am always ready for some fun." She smiles Buffy nods, "well were going to a fun place called the graveyard"  
  
Yashira nods and smiles thinking *time to kiss some ass. * Buffy smiles and leads her off thinking *this will be fun to watch. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE GRAVEYARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Yashira begin to walk along in the graveyard. As they walk two vampires creep up behind them. Yashira smiles and stops looking from side to side. Buffy looks at her confused then see the vampires and nods in understanding to her. Both of the vampires' lung at Buffy and knock her to the ground. Buffy is knocked to the ground as she kicks them off. Yashira comes in from behind one kicking. The vampire flies through the air and crashes into a gravestone. Buffy is shocked at Yashira's moves as she dodges a few punches from the vampire and kicks it back. Yashira flips in front of the vampire and smiles. Two stakes slide from her sleeves into her hands. The vampire growls at her as she shakes her head and kicks it back staking it. The vampire turns to dust and Yashira smiles and cracks her neck as she slides her stakes up her sleeves. Buffy quickly pulls out a stake and dusts the vampire. She looks to Yashira.  
  
"Well done Yashira," Buffy says, "you got some nice moves there. You will definitely make a difference with us." Yashira shrugs, "Thanks nothing biggie." She replies, "Well I am glad I will make some difference. Buffy smiles, "Well let us continue" She commands.  
  
Yashira nods and follows Buffy. In the distance a vampire follows them smiling to its self. Yashira stops and looks around then shrugs thinking *I thought I felt a vampire coming. * Buffy smiles to herself as they walk exchanging chitchat as they walk. The vampire moves in closer on them and suddenly grabs Yashira around the neck.  
  
"Well look what I have here some nice piece of flesh and she smells good enough to eat." the vampire replies evilly. Buffy shakes her head, "Well I don't know if this is a good idea."  
  
Yashira smiles at Buffy then she kicks the vampire in the face flips it over her shoulder and pins him to the ground. A stake slides from her sleeve. She is about to stake the vampire.  
  
"Stop! Don't stake the vampire." Buffy replies Yashira turns to look at Buffy "What do you mean" She replies. The stake still inches away from the vampire's chest as she knees on the vampire keeping the vampire pinned to the ground. Buffy laughs, "Because that vampire works for me" She replies  
  
Yashira nods and stands getting up. She extends a hand to the vampire lying on the ground and Pulls him up onto their feet. The vampire dusts off not looking at Yashira. Yashira dusts off her leather outfit and slides the stake up her sleeve.  
  
"Bloody Hell Buffy you could have told me about Yashira." The vampire replies (A/N: Hmm now who is this mysterious vampire LOL) "Hey Spike I didn't know that was going to happen." Buffy replies  
  
Spike cracks his neck and turns to look at Yashira. Yashira turns around and faces Spike. Looking him over and admires his leather coat. Spikes eyes widen as she looks at Yashira. Buffy watches the two and shrugs.  
  
Review Thank You:  
  
Punkassbitch: Thank you soooooooooo much for your review. You are my one and only fan sheesh I feel unloved. LOL anyways but yes I love your ideas and again THANK YOU from the bottom of my Oz heart. 


	3. The Bronze

Well just as I read over my own stories do I realize all those grammar mistakes I made. SORRY SORRY SORRY. So yea this is now chapter three. WAHOO, I am easy to read I think cause hey I have a reviewer who knows what is like the plot well the romance side anyways. Oh man I am giving things away bad me bad me. So yea this is chapter three. ENJOY and pleas R+R.  
  
This is a little summery of what has happened: NOTHING hahahahahahaha funny aren't I ok time for my summery. So yea ok well we meet another "potential slayer" (A/N: hence the name of the story.) She is a very interesting girl that's for damn sure. Well Buffy just got a little taste of Yashira's moves. Now she sees a nice blonde vampire. Many secrets she has. Just read on and soon everything will unfold (A/N: hey that was catchy I like that line. OK sorry I am done)  
  
Spikes eyes look over Yashira as she thinks to himself *wow what a nice leather outfit. * He looks at Buffy then at Yashira. Looking back at Buffy.  
  
"So this is the girl you were talking about eh, love." Spike replies, trying to get over the shock of his ass being whooped by some one besides Buffy.  
  
"Yep that is the girl I was talking about," Buffy replies.  
  
Yashira glares at the two, "You do know it's rude to talk about some one as if they are standing right next to you." She replies annoyed  
  
Spike and Buffy look at her, "Sorry." they reply in unison.  
  
Buffy looks at Spike, "Thanks for helping me in the test." Buffy replies  
  
"No problem I like to kick peoples-." Spike starts  
  
Yashira cuts him off "I kicked your ass, but hey you can still have fun getting your ass kicked." Yashira replies with a chuckle.  
  
Spike's mouth drops open and he growls. Buffy laughs and agrees, "She is right Spike, you have to admit," Spike looks at Buffy and glares at her, "oh Spike you know I kicked your ass so many times and lighten up."  
  
Spike sighs and nods, "Yea your right, love." Spike sighs and agrees. He looks over at Yashira, "So your Yashira, well you got a nice taste in clothes and awesome Australian accent."  
  
Yashira looks at Spike, "Umm.... Thanks." She replies  
  
Buffy looks at the two and smiles. "Hey how about we all get some drinks and maybe shoot some pool."  
  
Yashira looks at Buffy and nods replying, "Sure I always get thirsty after a hunt."  
  
"Sure, love, I am in for a drink." Spike replies. He looks at Yashira, "Hey love are you even old enough to drink."  
  
Yashira looks at him in shock and answers him, "Yea I am old enough to drink I may not look over 21 but I am."  
  
Buffy shrugs and decides to say something before all hell breaks lose "Hey that is good enough for me come on let's go."  
  
Spike and Yashira glare at each other then looks at Buffy and nod. They all walk out of the graveyard and down the streets. As they get closer they hear the sound of music and see a light. Yashira looks at the place and reads the sign. *The Bronze, hmm interesting guesses it is the hangout place of this area. * She looks around at how desalted the location is and shrugs. She watches as Buffy and Spike enter the Bronze. She looks around again *Man this is a pretty desolated location oh well. * She follows Buffy and Spike into the Bronze and follows them ignoring the staring of some people. Spike and Buffy watch Yashira as she becomes uncomfortable in this place and walk over to her leading her to the table they saved. Buffy looks at her.  
  
"So what do you think of this place." Buffy asks loud over the music.  
  
Yashira looks at her and shrugs not really responding.  
  
Spike looks at the two then at Buffy, offering, "I'll go get the drinks you two girls can bond." Spike lets out a chuckle  
  
Yashira glares at him then looks at Buffy, "This is a nice place nothing like this back at my town." She replies tapping her foot to the beat of the music.  
  
Spike returns with the beers and hands them back to the two. Buffy and Yashira nods. Spike sips the beer and looks at Yashira his eyes looking her over. Buffy sips her beer as she watches the people in the bar. Yashira gulps her beer down and lets out a belch. Spikes eyes widen as he lets out a chuckle. Buffy looks at her in shock and lets a smile escape her lips. Yashira spots and open pool table and bites her lips she stares at the table. Buffy watches her and smiles.  
  
"Let me guess you want to play pool." Buffy replies  
  
Yashira looks at Buffy, "Hell yea, " She replies, "I haven't played in so long I think I am a little rusty."  
  
Spike chuckles and looks at Yashira with confidence in his voice, "Well I will play you and I can promise I will go easy on you" He replies.  
  
"I think you are the one that will need to be going easy on." Yashira replies competitive  
  
Spike looks at her "Are you doubting me that I could beat you."  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Here we go mister competitive over here."  
  
Yashira glares at Spike, "I want to verse you in pool." she declares  
  
Spike replies, "I accept."  
  
"This is going to be fun to watch." Buffy replies as she rolls her eyes.  
  
"What do I get if I win?" Yashira asks looking at him.  
  
Spike thinks for a bit (A/N: What Spike thinks LOL jk) "You get to dance with me." He answers  
  
Yashira shrugs, "Fine I guess, you get to try and kick my ass." She replies  
  
Spike agrees and then walks over to an empty pool table. Buffy follows thinking *you can't miss this. It is just too funny to me. * Yashira sets up the table and tosses Spike a pool stick. They glare at each other both of their looks would freeze fire. (A/N: please forgive me in advance if the pool game sucks) Spike places down the cue ball and shoots it, the ball breaks the group. No balls go in. Yashira lets out a smirk and shoots. A striped ball goes in and she looks at Spike. He glares more. She circles the table and then shoots again knocking in a striped and a solid. She frowns as Spike lets out a smirk. As he leans over the table to shoot Yashira hits his stick "accidentally" causing him to screw up the shot.  
  
"HEY!" Spike yells.  
  
Yashira looks at him all sweet and innocent, "WHAT! I didn't do anything." She replies  
  
Spike growls back, "Yea you did, you hit my stick."  
  
She smirks, "Its called an accident now stop complaining that I am better then you."  
  
Spike growls and watches her as she continues her game of pool. She shoots the ball and hits a stripped ball it stops just before the whole. She growls, Spike snorts quietly and takes a shot knocking in two solids and looks at her. Buffy watches this and then goes to the bar to order another round of drinks. Spike then takes another shot and knocks in solid. Yashira looks at the table examining how she is two balls behind. She shoots the ball and two more goes in. She smiles as she shots it again. Knocking in a stripped and putting the eight ball right by a solid. She smiles looking at Spike as he bites his lip. Buffy returns with the drinks. Yashira nods meaning thanks and downs the drink. She circles the table and shoots the ball it doesn't knock anything in. Spike glares at her seeing that she put him in a tricky spot. He shoots the ball and knocks in the 8-ball.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Spike exclaims. He downs his drink.  
  
Yashira smiles and lets out a laugh, "Well looks like you lost and I won."  
  
Spike looks at her, "Yea I know good job," He congratulates her, "Now time for you to have a dance with me"  
  
Yashira nods, "Good game," She replies, "Yea I know time for a dance, don't you try anything."  
  
Spike smiles evilly, "And what would I do."  
  
Spike leads Yashira to the dance floor. Buffy watches shaking her head as she downs her drink. From the shadows something watches. She looks around uneasy then shakes her head. A slow song plays and Spike holds Yashira close. They dance slow as Spike grabs Yashira's butt. Yashira punches him in the gut and he puts his hand around her waist thinking *man is she feisty. * From the shadows the figure emerges and walks over to Buffy, extending a hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" The figure replies all gentlemen like.  
  
Buffy turns to see Angel, a smile escapes her lips, "Of course you may." She answers.  
  
She takes his hand and walks with him to the dance floor. They begin to dance. Yashira notices the two and smiles thinking *they make a cute couple. * Spike twirls Yashira then dips her. The song ends and Spike looks at Yashira.  
  
"Your a nice dancer." Spike replies.  
  
Yashira shrugs, "Thanks you are good at it too. I had fun." She replies.  
  
Angel and Buffy continue to dance as the song ends and a new one plays. Spike and Yashira sit at table and exchange idol chitchat with each other. They turn their attention to Angel and Buffy. Yashira lets out a smile. Spike lets out a sigh as he watches Buffy become happy in Angel's arms. Yashira looks from Spike to Buffy. Spike turns his attention away from the two and back at Yashira.  
  
"Tell me why did you come here?" Spike asks.  
  
Yashira shrugs, "I don't know cause I guess since I am a potential slayer and it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Spike nods, "What do you think of the Scooby gang?" He asks curiously.  
  
"I guess they are interesting," she replies, "they are nice and that's what counts, right?"  
  
Spike shrugs, "I guess so love, as long as they don't make you feel different that's all that counts."  
  
Yashira looks at the table, "I don't feel like I fit in with them," She replies looking at Spike, "I think cause how I look different"  
  
Spike smirks, "Well that's the Scooby gang for you, the bunch of freaks they are they can still make people feel different."  
  
Yashira lets out a little laugh, "Yea well Dawn is really nice tho she is smart to."  
  
Spike nods, "Yea that little nibblet is awesome to bad Buffy doesn't let her do anything" He replies disappointed.  
  
"I know she told me about that but hey I would teach her in secret you know." Yashira replies.  
  
"Hey me and you can do it if you want teach her how to fight so she won't be so defense less." Spike replies  
  
"Yea that would be fun to do." Yashira agrees with him.  
  
They look back at Angel and Buffy dancing. They seem inseparable. They both sigh and turn to each other. Spike looks into Yashira's eyes. Her eyes seem to be filled with loneliness. Yashira looks back at Angel and Buffy she watches them dance. Looking back at Spike as she gazes into his eyes as if they are drawing her in. Quickly they look away from each other. Angel and Buffy watch from a distance and smile to each other.  
  
"They are cute together." Angel replies.  
  
Buffy nods, "Yea they are so great together. To bad they don't see it" She replies  
  
Angel agrees a turns her, "Maybe we could help them." He suggests  
  
Buffy shakes her head, "No we shouldn't," She replies, "We better get going tho time to get back."  
  
Angel nods and they finish their dance. Walking back over to Yashira and Spike continue to stare into each other's eyes. Buffy lets out a little laugh.  
  
"Time to get going Yashira." Buffy replies.  
  
Yashira nods and stretches, "Ok," she answers, "that is the right thing to do since it is getting late."  
  
Buffy turns to Angel, "Goodbye Angel, I'll be seeing you, " She replies as Angel nods and agrees. She then turns to Spike, "Goodbye Spike and thanks for the help."  
  
Spike nods and replies, "Yea no problem."  
  
Yashira turns to Angel, "Bye Angel." Angel nods and kisses her hand, she turns to Spike, "Bye Spike and hey maybe next time we meet you will be able to beat me in something." She smirks.  
  
Spike smiles and chuckles, "Next time I won't go easy on you." He replies  
  
"You didn't go easy on me I just am better then you." Yashira replies.  
  
Spike glares at her. "You wish." He replies.  
  
Yashira rolls her eyes, "Get over your self." She smirks. Buffy lets out a laugh as the two leave.  
  
Angel looks at Spike, "Let me guess she kicked your ass and beat you in pool." He replies  
  
Spike nods, "Yea that is exactly what happens, pretty boy." He smirks  
  
Angel shakes his head, "Poor Spike, you are a poor creature." He replies  
  
"Shut up pretty boy." Spike snaps.  
  
(Buffy and Yashira walking home)  
  
Yashira and Buffy exit the Bronze and start on their walk home. They are quiet at first as they walk.  
  
"So what do you think of Spike." Buffy asks.  
  
Yashira shrugs, "He is something that's for sure." She replies  
  
Buffy laughs, "Yea he sure is. Well just was wondering what you thought of him cause you will see him a lot." Buffy replies.  
  
"Really why is he and you a couple or is he your adviser." Yashira asks.  
  
"He is an adviser," She replies, "We were never a couple."  
  
Yashira nods as they walk silently the rest of the trip back to the house. They enter the house and everyone is already in bed or getting ready. Buffy goes upstairs and Yashira walks into the living room. She lies down on the couch and pulls out the book she hid. Opening it she comes to an empty page. She begins to write in it:  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
It's me Yashira, surprise surprise. At least I know you are always there for me. You're the only one I can trust.  
  
Well that is the end of another chapter. WOW this chapter was all sad and depressing sorry about that I won't do that again ok well yea how do you like it. GOOD well good so time for a few thank you.  
  
THANK YOU: Punkassbitch: You are my only true reviewer THANK YOU THANK YOU 


	4. The Morning After

Yea long writers block plus I was grounded but from being grounded I wrote this chapter. Not like you care since no one read this story except for my one devoted fan. JUST CLICK REVIEW! It really isn't that hard, sheesh. I would just like to mentions even tho I brought back Angel... I HATE ANGERL. I am sorry for all those Angel fans but I truly hate his guts. Just wanted to tell you. Now onto the story thanks for it. At the bottom of the page CLICK REVIEW and review it, please and thank you.  
  
Yashira opens her eye to find all the girls looking at her. They are all around her circling her on the couch with big smiles on their faces.  
  
Yashira all droggy and tired, "What the." She replies looking at them all.  
  
"GOODMORNING!" they reply in unison all cheerful.  
  
Yashira rubs her eyes and looks around just seeing them, "What time is it?" she grumbles.  
  
"Six in the morning." Dawn answers.  
  
Yashira's eyes open wide and lets out a groan, "It is too early to be up." She tells them, "Why are you guys up so early?"  
  
"School, duh." They answer all together in a groan.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Yashira closes her eyes and pulls the blankets over her head. Trying to go back to sleep but the girls pull the blankets off of her. She fights with them over the blankets until she gives up.  
  
"What do you want, that you just had to wake me up now and not later on in the day?" Yashira growls at them.  
  
"We want to know how it went last night." One of the girls informs her.  
  
"Later now let me sleep." Yashira replies pulling the blankets back over her head. They pull the blankets off of her and she growls. "Ok I will tell you it went good I pinned Spike and I did good." She replies.  
  
The girls' smile and walking into the kitchen. Some goes upstairs to get ready for school. Yashira closes her eyes and sleeps again. Buffy comes in and walks over to her but shakes her head thinking, *I think I should let her sleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yashira walks up and looks at the clock it glows 10:30 am. She sighs thinking *wish I could have slept in for two more hours. * Sits up on the couch and stands up a little dazed from being tired. She stretches her back everyone bones in her body seems to crack. She wears a baggie black shirt covering her plaid boxers. (A/N: boxers are comfy to sleep in so don't make fun of it.) Walks into the kitchen raising her shirts above her boxers and ties it so it doesn't cover her boxers anymore. Notices Andrew busying himself at the stove and shrugs. Walks over to the fridge and opens the freezer. Sees some hot pockets with a note attached to it. (A/N: I know that has to do with Faith but I don't care.) Takes out the last hot pocket and closes the freezer leaving the empty box in the there. Pops the hot pocket into the microwave and cook it. Takes it out and starts to eat it.  
  
Andrew turns to her, "Hey did you take that from the freezer?" he asks.  
  
She nods as a response for yes as she stuff her face.  
  
"You ate my hot pocket and don't leave the empty box in the freezer." Andrew replies. (A/N: Me and my friend think that Andrew is gay but I still love him cause he rocks.)  
  
Finishes her hot pocket and walks over to the freezer. Pulls out the empty box and places it on the counter. Looking at him.  
  
"Happy?" Yashira replies sarcastically.  
  
Andrew nods, "You could have thrown it in the trash." He tells her.  
  
"Andrew why don't you throw it out if it matters so much." Yashira replies.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean." Andrew replies  
  
"Sorry Andrew I don't mean to be." Yashira apologizes.  
  
He nods and picks up the box and throws it away turning back to whatever he was doing at the stove. Yashira opens the fridge and pulls out the orange juice and drinks it straight from the container. Lets out a belch and Andrew givers her a disgusted look. She smiles and walks back into the living room. Xander walks into the living room a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey Yashira." Xander greets her all cheery, "Ready to work at the construction sight?"  
  
"Yeah Xander can't wait, what time are we leaving?" Yashira asks.  
  
Xander looks at the clock, "Can you be ready in five minutes?" He asks her.  
  
Yashira nods, "Can birds fly?" she asks him rhetorically. (A/N: Wow that is a word I didn't think it was.)  
  
Xander nods and sits on the couch. Yashira grabs some clothes and her toiletries and runs upstairs. Runs into the bathroom, Changing into a pair of baggie pants. (A/N: They are extremely baggie like a gallon wide), and a black tank top. (A/N: As you can tell she like black things well so do I) Brushes her teeth and all those other things. Brushes her hair and puts it into two messy pigtail buns. Walks down the stairs her p.j.s in hand. Walks back into the living room, putting everything back in her bag and looks at Xander.  
  
"Well I am ready. I even ate breakfast..well I guess you could call it breakfast." Yashira tells him with a smile.  
  
Xander looks at the clock then at her, "And that was under five minutes." He replies shocked but smiling. "Well lets get going." Xander tells her.  
  
"Ok, just let me get my socks and shoes." Yashira replies. Slips on some socks and a pair of steel toe boots. Stands up and looks at him, "Ok I'm ready"  
  
Walks to the door and Xander follow. He opens the door and points to her car (A/N: I don't know if he has a car in the show but he does now) Yashira hops into the his car. Rolls down the window and rests her arm on the top of the door. Xander hops in rolling down his window and starts the car. They head of to the construction site.  
  
"So you have a pair of steel toed boots, how interesting." Xander comments her.  
  
Yashira smiles, "Yea they are comfy, plus I love the whole steel toed part." She replies.  
  
Xander nods and turns on the radio. They drive in silent the rest of the way to the construction site. Xander parks the car and gets out, walking over to his co-workers and talks to them. Yashira gets out and looks around at the site, as she leans up against the car. Xander turns to Yashira and motions her to come over. Yashira nods and walks over to him. Xander pulls Yashira over and places his arm around her shoulders. Pointing to the guys.  
  
"Yashira I would like you to meet my co-workers." Xander informs her and points to on of the guys, "This is Moe," points to on of the other guy, "This is Curly," points to the last guys, "And this is Larry." (A/N: LOL three stooges couldn't resist, I could have changed it to Dewy Huey or Luewy or Tom, Dick, or Harry.)  
  
"Nice to meet you." Yashira replies with a smile and extends her hand.  
  
"Same here." They reply dully not taking her hand.  
  
Yashira takes back her hand and sighs, *Great they think I can't do anything* she thinks to herself. Xander rolls his eyes at his co-workers and leads her over to the construction sight. Walks over to a pile of lumber.  
  
Pointing to the lumber, "Yashira you can carry these up to the third level." Points to the third level, "Oh and ware this." Takes a hardhat and puts it on her head.  
  
Yashira nods, as she hits her head, "ok boss." She replies jokingly.  
  
Nest chapter to come Adventures At The Constructions Site. No I am not going to call it that I don't thinks so anyways. NOW REVIEW......please. Thank you to my devoted fan you are the best. 


	5. FIGHT!

So yea this chapter was written while I was grounded too. Look I was grounded for a week. Will you people read my other stories. I have only two cause nobody reads them as well. Well actually nobody REVIEWS them. Ok I won't get into the review thing again I swear. I have another fan welcome to my fan club now I have two members *happy dance* I have no life ok just let me be. So yea I got a good question and the answer is well I don't know. I don't exactly know if this is going to be a b/s story. If you want to give me some ideas, go right on ahead. ***Disclaimer*** I don't do this every time I post a chapter but it applies to all my chapters and of course it is obvious I DON'T OWN BUFFY cause if I did.I am not saying anymore I have already said to much hehehehehehehe. Spike: Blood Hell get on with the Story KodachiSoul: Right sorry now on to the story  
  
Yashira watches as Xander goes off into the trailer to do whatever he does. She looks at the lumber then up to her destination. Lets out a sigh she cracks her knuckles and bends down to pick up the lumber.  
  
"Don't break a nail now." A husky voiced man smirks.  
  
Yashira stands up and looks at the man. He wears a jumpsuit with a nametag that says Frank (A/N: I despise a person named Frank) on it. "Look I don't need yours sexiest remark now bug off." Yashira snaps.  
  
"Oh some one has their panties in a twist." He smirks, "The name is frank."  
  
Glaring at him, "We Frank, the name is Yashira and a word of advice don't mess with me if you know what is good for you." Yashira replies coldly.  
  
Frank chuckles, "All right girlie." He replies.  
  
Yashira glares at him more and picks up the lumber bending with her knees (A/N: In other words the proper way.) with ease. She looks at Frank who looks at her stunned then goes off to work. She lugs the wood up to the third level, amazing all the guys she goes by. Drops the lumber off with the other pile of lumber and wipers her forehead.  
  
"Well that was fun." Yashira says with a smile.  
  
All the guys on that level look at her dumb founded. One of them approaches her scratching his head. He tries to pick up the wood but has trouble not even able to pick up the whole thing of lumber. He turns to Yashira.  
  
"H-ho-how-how-how did you do that." He stammers.  
  
She shrugs, "I don't know guess I am strong." She replies. "The names is Yashira and you are?" extends her hand to him.  
  
He takes her hand and shakes it, "The name is Edwards but you can call me Ed." He answers, "I can't see how you are strong enough to pick the up on your own." Looks at her, "How about we have an arm wrestles at lunch." He challenges her.  
  
Smiling, "Your on, at lunch we arm wrestles."  
  
The word gets passed on from the other workers to other workers. Mentioning the arm wrestles between the chick and Ed. They continue to work and so does Yashira but now smiling.  
  
The bell goes off informing the workers lunchtime. All the workers go down on the ground floor and circle around a table. At the table sits Yashira and Ed facing each other. Xander sees the crowding and grows curios since he never found out what is happening. Walking to the front of the crows he sees Yashira and Ed.  
  
Xander whispers to the guy beside him, "What is going on?"  
  
"Some chick challenged Ed to an arm wrestle." The man whispers back.  
  
Xanders eyes widen as he looks back at the two. They place their arms opposite on the table. Their elbows on the table and arms straight up with the palms facing each other. They grasp each other hands firmly. (A/N: Mainly the start of an arm wrestling position I did such a poor job on describing it.)  
  
"On the count of three we begin." Says Ed. (A/N: I kept on wanting to name him Fred and I don't know why.)  
  
"Right on three I'm ready." Yashira replies.  
  
"1.2.3!!" Ed yells and everyone else yells 3.  
  
They begin to arm wrestle the crow cheers on Ed. Xander watches silently not cheering at all. Their arms tense up and veins pop out. Ed begins to slowly pin Yashira's arm down. The cheering in the crowd grows louder as this happens. Their faces are red from the strength of each other. In a swift movement Yashira quickly slams Ed's hand on the table. The crowd goes in a state of shock and no one talks or makes a sound. Ed is in the most shock his mouth hangs low.  
  
"H-Ho-How, How did you do that?" He stammers, "You look so weak."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," she replies "Haven't you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?"  
  
"I am just shocked sorry my remark." He apologizes extending his hand. "Congratulations. You are now the arm wrestling champion of the construction site."  
  
Yashira smiles and shakes his hand, "Thanks, you put up a good fight tho." She replies. (A/N: by the way all through out my story you have seen the expression 'tho" that is my saying I just liked to say it so it isn't a spelling or grammar mistake it is suppose to be like that.)  
  
The crowd applauds making Yashira blushes. Ed grabs her and rises in into the like they do for boxing winners and looks around at the people.  
  
"Your arm wrestling champion, Yashira!" He yells out to the crowd.  
  
The crowd lets out a roar of cheer. The bell goes off to end lunch and they walks back off to their jobs. They talk amongst themselves all about the match. Ed smiles still holding her hand and walks back off to work. He gives her a wink before he walks off. Xander approaches Yashira.  
  
"Good job Yashira didn't know how you were doing but looks like everything is ok." Says Xander.  
  
Looking at Xander Yashira nods and replies, "I didn't think they would like me but everything is going good."  
  
"Well let's get back to work and after work I will take you to get some ice cream." He replies, "Ok champion."  
  
Yashira answers, "Sure Xander that would be awesome."  
  
They go back to work. Yashira continues to with what she was doing before. Frank approaches her. Frank never saw that match and so he doesn't know what happened. (A/N: I truly hate a kid name Frank so I am going to have some fun hehehehehehe. I know I already mentioned how I hate a kid named Frank but I repeat myself.)  
  
"Well if it isn't Yashira, " He snorts at her, (A/N: Just go with it I know it is lame) "How you doing Miss. He-woman?"  
  
Glaring at him Yashira replies, "Frank get a life ok. Did you not see what happened at lunch?"  
  
Shaking his head he answers, "No I didn't see what happened." Sarcastically he comments, "Did you break a nail?"  
  
"No I just won an arm wrestling match against Ed." She answers coldly.  
  
He snorts and replies, "Yea right and pigs can talk."  
  
"Well you're a pig and you can talk," she smirks at him "So it truly happened."  
  
Frank gets in her face, "I'd take that back, bitch, if you I were you." He threatens.  
  
Getting right back in his face, "Or what are you going to do hit me?" she threatens back at him.  
  
People begin to notice what is happening and gather close. Ed is in the back of the crowd and slowly making his way forward. Frank slaps Yashira across the face.  
  
"I told you to take it back." Frank yells.  
  
Rubbing her red cheek she punches him in the jaw. "You are pathetic." She smirks.  
  
"Oww you dislocated my jaw, you little bitch!" He yells at her and punches her in the eye area.  
  
As soon as he does that the guys pull back Frank and Yashira. Ed stands in the middle trying to break them apart. Yashira kicks Frank in the balls and he collapse to eh ground. The manager and Xander break through the crowd as it happened.  
  
"All right that is it you two." The manage yells everyone stops and looks at him.  
  
"It was Yashira's fault." Frank blurs out quickly point at her from the ground.  
  
"WHAT!?" she yells at Frank. Looks at the manager, "He was the on who threatened me and slapped me first."  
  
The workers all agree with Yashira. Frank grows angry, "You guys are back stabbers and are sticking up for a chick." Frank yells.  
  
The manager grabs frank and sighs, "You are always doing something Frank."  
  
The manager and Frank enter his office. Yashira sits down on the bench with a black eye slowly appearing and a split lip that is now bleeding. Xander sits down next to her.  
  
"I didn't think that was going to happen Yashira, sorry." Xander apologies sadness in his voice.  
  
"It is ok Xan, I knew something like that was going to happen." She replies patting his leg. Takes off her hard hat, "I don't think I will be working here anymore." Gives him the hard hat.  
  
Takei it from her Xander replies, "I understand Yashira, maybe Willow or Anya got work for you." He stands and heads for his trailer.  
  
"Hey Xan." Yashira calls to him, "Can we still go and get some ice cream?" She smiles her lips red from her split lip.  
  
Chuckling Xander answers, "yea of course anything for the champion."  
  
Walks back to his office leaving Yashira alone at the table. She wipes her lip and sighs thinking, *I knew this was bound to happen, oh well used to it now. * Licking her lips of the blood. She sighs Ed walks up and sits beside her.  
  
"Hey sorry that we didn't intervene to stop Frank." Ed apologizes.  
  
Smiling she lets out a chuckle, "Ed its okay I didn't mind just a little cut and a little bruise." She replies.  
  
"Well I just wanted to apologizes." He tells her and stands turning back to her, "Are you going to come back?"  
  
Shaking her head, "Nope not coming back." She answers, "It isn't like I will be missed anyways since I just started today."  
  
"Well we will al miss you cause no tough girls come and wok here. It was nice to meet you Yashira. Come back and visit ok?" He asks.  
  
Nods, "Of course I will visit." She answers, "cause then I can arm wrestle with more people and stay champion."  
  
She chuckles and Ed joins in laughing. They wave good-bye and he blows her a kiss. Then heads back to work. Yashira smiles and sits waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Work~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang at around six and everyone punches out as they all said good- bye with Yashira telling her to come back at to work or visit. Xander smiles and helps Yashira into the car. Her eye is now swollen shut and turning into a black eye. Xander starts the car and they drive off.  
  
"Well you made many friends today." Xander tells her cheerfully, "Now time for some ice cream."  
  
Smiles, "Thanks Xan I am shocked I made so many friends." Yashira replies.  
  
They drive to an ice cream stores. Xander orders a chocolate ice cream on a cone. Yashira orders a coffee and bubble gum. (A/N: It is actually really good so don't diss it till you try it.) On the way back Yashira convinces Xander to try the ice cream. He agrees and tries it and likes it. The two of them talk and eat on the way back to Buffy's house. Xander pulls up into Buffy's driveway. They finish off their ice cream. (A/N: BRAINFREEZE!) They walk in the kitchen door meeting everyone in the kitchen. All look at Yashira and stops what they are doing. Yashira walks over to the freezer and pulls out a frozen steak placing it on her black eye. Looks at everyone else with her other eye.  
  
Breaking the silence, "I got into a fight at the construction site." Yashira informs them, "I am ok so you don't need to worry."  
  
Xander quickly adds in, "You should have seen what Ira did to the other guy."  
  
"Ira?" Dawn asks.  
  
"Yea, Ira, Yashira. Its my nickname for her." He replies.  
  
Smiling Yashira nods, "Yes that is all that happened. "She replies then looks at Buffy, "So any patrolling tonight?"  
  
Looking at Yashira Buffy answers, "Yea I am taking ht girls out to patrol but you can't come in your condition."  
  
Yashira raises an eyebrow, "My condition is nothing. Now why can't I come?" She asks  
  
"Because you are hurt." Buffy answers.  
  
Rolling her eye, "Fine I will stay here." She reluctantly replies and lets out a sigh.  
  
Well that was a long chapter, which is a first. So anything you want to suggest? You can give me ideas for up coming chapters cause I do need some ideas it is GREATLY APPRECIATED. If you give me a flamer tell me why. But who gave you the power to do that huh, I don't see what make you so damn special. Well so yea I am done. THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEASE. Just click the little button it isn't hard. 


	6. Home Alone

Do you ever have on of those times where you get this long writers block then BOOM you are able to write 3 whole chapters!? Well I got that except for a few small writers block. All I have to do now is get off my lazy ass and post the lol. Also I went on vacation in Florida and had no contact with a computer or my story. Also I know what the pairing of this story is going to be all along and I just wanted to see what you guys wanted ALSO keep it up with some ideas now about paring but in general cause I am sorta just winging it as I right the chapters lol whoops. Also I always forget to mention that I don't own Buffy or anything I don't really say that so I thought I should. Also I know I said Yashira was Australian but I don't use Australian slang a lot but she is Australian so just say her lines with an Australian accent of something. Thanks a bunch and REVIEW. So on with the story.................................................  
  
Buffy and the girls left, leaving just down and Yashira home. Dawn is up in her room reading. Yashira lays on the couch, ice on her eye. Dawn comes down the stairs and into the room and stands over Yashira.  
  
"Hey Yashira." Dawn speaks looking over her.  
  
Yashira opens her eye and looks at Dawn, "Hey Dawn." She says back  
  
Dawn bites her lip then asks, "I was wondering if you could teach me to fight?"  
  
"Sure Dawn, we can do it right now if since it is just the two of us." Yashira answers smiling.  
  
Dawn smiles and helps Yashira off the couch. Yashira takes the ice off her eyes. Her eye is now all black and the swelling went down letting her see out of that eye barley. They walk down to the basement. The basement is like a gym with punching bags, tumbling mats, and a weapon rack. Dawn and Yashira walk over and stand on the mats.  
  
"Ok now Dawn do you know any type of fighting?" Yashira asks.  
  
"Well, sorta I can punch kick and know how to use a sword but I am not really good at it." Dawn answers.  
  
"Well that is good to be able to do those things. Lets start with self defense," Yashira begins, "the basics are kicking and punching, if it is a guy best to kick them in the balls cause hey they are weak there."  
  
Dawn nods and takes mental notes, "I have done that to a guy cause he was trying to grope me in the lunch line," She pauses going back to fighting, "Are you going to teach me just fighting a person hand to hand?" She asks.  
  
Yashira nods "Yep Dawn mainly just block or dodge their attacks and then attacking back when they are caught off guard." She answers.  
  
"Ok I got understand." Dawn replies, "And don't go easy on me, ok"  
  
"Ok I won't go easy on you." Yashira replies.  
  
Yashira gets into a fighting stance and Dawn does the same copying everything Yashira does. Yashira watches Dawn as she come forward at her and takes a swing. Yashira block her arms and almost punches Dawn stopping inches from her face.  
  
"It is best not to make the first move." Yashira informs her.  
  
Dawn nods, "True anyways usually the person you are fighting attacks first."  
  
Yashira smiles, "That is correct."  
  
Dawn breaks from Yashira's grip and backs off. Yashira goes to punch Dawn. Dawn blocks and kicks her in the stomach knocking Yashira back. Smiling Yashira nods as in saying 'good job'. Dawn comes at Yashira but Yashira blocks her and punches her back lightly. Dawn stumbles back and Yashira does a round kick but Dawn blocks and knocks her foot out form under Yashira. Yashira falls but is caught. Dawn smiles as Yashira turns and sees that Spike caught her.  
  
"Teaching nibblet to fight I see." Spike replies with a smile. Looks at Yashira noticing her eye, "Looks like you got into a little fight yourself."  
  
"Yea I got into a fight but no biggie." Yashira replies and touches her eye, pain numbs her whole body for a second. Yashira looks from Dawn to Spike, "Hey Spike you want to help me teach Dawn to fight?" She asks.  
  
Dawn smiles and Spike nods, "I always wanted to teach nibblet how to fight." He answers, "how about I fight Dawn and you watch since we don't want you to get more hurt then you are."  
  
Reluctantly "Ok I guess I could do that, since getting more hurt wouldn't be good."  
  
"I could hurt you more?" Dawn asks with a smile.  
  
"Of course you could in fact probably severely wound me." Yashira answers smiling, "That is why I am not fighting you and Spike is."  
  
"What so she can severely wound me, love?" Spike asks.  
  
"Yes of course, mate." Yashira teases and chuckles. She realizes she is still in Spikes arms, "Uh Spike you can let me go now."  
  
"Well I could or I could take you into a dark corner and drain you of your blood." He replies, "Just messing with you love." He stands her back up letting her go.  
  
Yashira moves to the side as Dawn and Spike positions themselves. "Now remember what I have told you Dawn?" Dawn nods, "Keep in a position that will keep you balanced." Yashira tells Dawn. Dawn moves into a position, (A/N: I can't really describe it so just imagine it, ok?), "Now just punch, block, or kick." Yashira adds in.  
  
Dawn nods and Spike charges after Dawn. She ducks and elbows him in the gut. Spike grabs his side and looks at Dawn.  
  
"Oww, nibblet you're strong and tough." Spike replies.  
  
"Spike just fight don't make comment." Dawn tells him smiling.  
  
"Ok nibblet this is all play and no going easy." Spike replies.  
  
"That's how I want it." Dawn informs him.  
  
Spike charges after Dawn again and goes to punch her. She blocks the punch. Spike quickly kicks her. Dawn stumbles back and quickly knocks his feet out from under him. Spike falls to floor and Dawn pins him down.  
  
"Ok good job Dawn." Yashira congratulates her, "Want me to show you an awesome move for when some one grabs her from behind?" Yashira asks.  
  
"Yea that would be cool." Dawn answers walking over to Yashira.  
  
Yashira walks over to Spike and helps him up, "Now spike I want you to come at me from behind." Yashira tells him. Yashira looks at Dawn and tells her. "Ok this is what you do when some one comes at you from behind."  
  
Yashira looks at Spike and he comes at her from behind. Quickly Yashira elbows him in the stomach and flips him over her head pinning him to the ground and looks at Dawn.  
  
"That is what you do when you are attacked from behind." Yashira tells Dawn, "You don't have to practice that cause I just wanted some fun."  
  
Dawn laughs, "Ok Yashira thanks."  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike growls, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Oh just Yashira kicked your ass and pinned you." Dawn replies teasingly.  
  
Spike looks at Yashira, "You pinned me again not get off me." Spike replies, "Bloody hell that hurt."  
  
Yashira get off him and helps him up, Dawn watches smiling, "Yashira could you do that again I didn't get to see it all?" Dawn asks.  
  
Yashira smiles, "Really you didn't well then I should show it again."  
  
Spike looks at the two, "No you are not you two just want to hurt me more I don't think so."  
  
Yashira and Dawn laugh, "Yep that is what I wanted." Dawn tells him.  
  
Yashira smiles, "Well Dawn you and Spike fight while I just watch. I have taught mainly all that there is to be known about fighting." Yashira replies.  
  
Dawn replies smiling "Cool now I am a lean, mean, fighting machine."  
  
Spike and Yashira look at Dawn raising an eyebrow. Then they all brake into laughter. Spike and Dawn begin to spare off, (A/N: I think that is the wrong phase word oh well just deal), as Yashira watches from the side. As the two fight Yashira gives out a few pointers. Spike gets in a few kicks and punches, Dawn vice versa.  
  
"STOP!" Buffy yells.  
  
Spike, Dawn, and Yashira all stop and look at Buffy. Yashira steps forward, "Hey, your back." She replies.  
  
End of chapter. Yep how was it, good? Well to tell me just CLICK REVIEW.. Come on you can do it. Just click review come on come that's it good job. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU. What is going to happen in the next chapter? Just read it...............when I get around to typing it and finish writing it. It is a cliffhanger, sorta, gotta just love cliffhangers. I know they suck just bare with me LOVE YOU ALL. 


	7. In Trouble

Welcome to my story thank you for reading it I know this is very much appreciated. It would also be very appreciated if you reviewed also. This chapter isn't finished as I start to type it sorry to say. I really appreciate my TWO devoted fans I am happy you review my story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I would like all my other reviewers be introduced to my grammar-correcting reviewer. I am not complaining I actually like it that I have a reviewer who corrects grammar. So I am designating you the grammar corrector and ONLY you can correct my grammar, feel special. Now I don't do this all the time but I feel like doing it now even tho I sorta did on the last chapter. I do not own anything that has to do with Buffy, except this is my story and my own plot. All the characters are NOT mine except Yashira!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for you time. OMG you want to know something wicked cool? Well even if you don't you are hearing it anyways. My friend is going to get me a cardboard cut out of Spike. You know how they have like the full size figure that is what she is getting me and it is of SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is going to be the awesomest (that is my word) present ever. Even tho my birthday isn't until August 10th but shhh no one needs to know. OK now to the story.  
  
Buffy walks over to the three crossing her arms over her chest. The others watch Buffy from the stairs not wanting to be Spike, Dawn, or Yashira.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Buffy asks all annoyed.  
  
"Helping Dawn fight." Yashira answers.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Buffy asks agitation in her voice.  
  
"Cause I thought it was a good idea to have her know how to fight and not always depend on people for help!" Yashira answers snapping back.  
  
Dawn steps in between the two, "Look Buffy it was my idea." Dawn replies. "I just wanted to do something then sit around."  
  
"Well Dawn you should know better." Buffy snaps back, "And you shouldn't in this house." Buffy replies glaring at Spike.  
  
"Sorry love I will go." Spike answers and walks up the stairs and out of the house.  
  
"Yashira don't you ever do this again behind my back." Buffy orders her.  
  
Yashira growls under her breath, she dare not fight back or she won't have a place to live, "Sorry it won't happen again Buffy." Yashira answers reluctantly.  
  
She walks past Buffy and up the stairs not bumping into anyone. Walks into the living room then goes up stairs. Takes a hot shower and comes down into the living room. Over hears Dawn and Buffy arguing in the basement. Quietly she sneaks out of the house and along the sidewalk. As she walks in no particular direction looking at the sidewalk as she walks. Accidentally she bumps into someone.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbles.  
  
"Its ok love." The person replies.  
  
Yashira looks up at the person and recognizes who it is. Spike smiles looking at her and lights a cigarette.  
  
"What are you doing out so late? Don't you know it is dangerous for girls to be out alone?" Spike asks jokingly.  
  
"Spike, save the bullshit." Yashira answers irritated. Looks at him, "You got another one."  
  
Spike nods and pulls out another cigarette and his lighter. She places the cigarette in her mouth and lights it taking a drag of it.  
  
"So you smoke that is a first." Spike comments.  
  
"Yea I am trying to quit since these things can kill you." Yashira replies. "Not like it matters with you since you are dead already."  
  
Spike laughs "Yea that is true but mainly I do this cause it helps me with my image."  
  
Yashira rolls her eyes, "Oh your image what the Big Bad?" laughs as she takes a drag.  
  
"Hey I am bad, bad to the bone love." Spike replies defending himself.  
  
Laughs more, "oh sure you are" Yashira answers laughing.  
  
Spike growls quietly, "Yea, well what is your excuse?" Spike asks.  
  
Yashira stops laughing at him taking a drag of her cigarette, "My excuse for what?" Yashira asks.  
  
"For smoking what else did you think?" Spike replies curiously.  
  
"I smoke cause well just to deal with my problems." Yashira answers.  
  
Spike nod, "So what is funny with my image?" Spike asks.  
  
"Seriously I wouldn't ask cause I might start laughing again." Yashira replies.  
  
Spike raises an eyebrow, "Why would you laugh I am bad, bad to the bone." Spike replies finishing his cigarette.  
  
Yashira rolls her eyes "Spike look you are probably a great guy and heck maybe even bad but the whole hey I need to smoke to keep my image is lame." Yashira replies finishing her cigarette and continues to walk on.  
  
Spike watches her and calls to her, "Yea well I don't care what you think."  
  
Yashira looks at him and gives him the finger, "Get a new image Spike."  
  
Yashira walks on heading to the Bronze. She enters and makes her way over to the bar. Yashira orders the strongest drink and the bartender hands it to her. She downs the beer and continues this for a while. She stands but stumbles. Yashira is now totally drunk. Laughing as she walks out of the Bronze and heads back to the house. Yashira walks on stumbling and laughing as she walks. She passes by an alley and is grabbed. The hands pull her into the alley and slam her on the wall. She slides to the ground to drunk to be able to do anything. The hand picks her up and turns her head revealing her neck. All of a sudden out comes someone and punches the vampire staking it. Yashira looks at the person.  
  
"I told you to be careful walking alone at night." Spike replies.  
  
Yashira looks at Spike and rolls her eyes all drunk, "Look Spike I am perfectly capable to be on my own."  
  
"You are drunk aren't you?" Spike asks.  
  
"I swear to drunk I'm not god." Yashira replies.  
  
Spike laughs, "Sure, Sure come on you need to get back to Buffy's" Spike orders her.  
  
"I know that is where I am going." Yashira snaps back.  
  
"Fine then get on your way." Spike replies.  
  
Yashira rolls her eyes and continues to walk on Spike follows in the shadows. She makes it back to the house and enters quietly. Closing the door she lies down on the couch and falls asleep instantly. Spike watches from outside and shakes his head, *she is going to get herself in danger if she isn't careful* Spike thinks then turns to walk back to his crypt.  
  
I know this chapter SUCKED I admit it but I couldn't think so I am disappointed in myself I am sorry TRULY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Now I have to questions first one is should I bring back Drusilla and do you want any lemon in this story or not cause I wasn't going to do it unless you guys want it to happen. So review and again I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IT SUCKED ASS I KNOW. 


	8. Hangover

So yea my last chapter sucked and I am truly sorry I didn't mean for it to suck. So now this chapter I can't really figure out what to right so this is a wing it chapter so it will probably suck too god I hate that. Now it is time for my opinion on the couples of Buffy. First of all even tho I hate his guts Angel and Buffy are the only ones for each other no one else. Then it will always be Spike and Drusilla together they were the best couple and I love them both YES I LOVE THEM BOTH. They were supposed to stay together and never separate. Then it will always be Xander and Anya I was so pissed off when he left her at the alter damit they should have gotten married I mean it. Also I think Dawn and that demon guy she was talking to at the wedding should have hooked up don't you think? That is all my opinion of course so now on to the story please forgive me if it sucks. I don't know if I want to bring back Drusilla and add a little twist to this story. Tell me what you think please.  
  
Yashira walks into the house quietly and lies down on the couch and passes it out her last thought *Spike rescued me...wait I didn't just admit I needed rescuing* Her dreams are filled with the events that happened and Spike. She sees herself in Spike embrace. Then wakes up to find Dawn looking at her.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing." Yashira asks in a whisper as she looks around, "What time is it?"  
  
Dawn smiles, "It is 5 am" Yashira moans, "But I just wanted to say thanks for letting me fight even tho I got you in trouble." Dawn replies  
  
"Its ok Dawn I sorta had fun" Yashira says "Buffy just got something up her ass that makes her a bitch" Yashira clamps a hand over her mouth, "Sorry Dawn......"  
  
Dawn cuts her off, "Its ok Yashira I feel the same way." Dawn suddenly hugs Yashira. Yashira smiles and hugs then Dawn stands.  
  
"What was the for?" Yashira asks curiously.  
  
"For everything and for making me feel like I can be seen." Dawn replies cheerfully.  
  
Dawn goes back upstairs and Yashira lies back down on the couch feeling her head hurt but smiles. Then drifts off into sleep. Yashira wakes up and looks at the clock seeing it is noon. She sits up only to be greeted by a massive hang over. Growls quietly as she holds her head. Notices a glass of water and some Advil next to the couch. Yashira shrugs and downs the Advil with the water then lies down her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Some one has a terrible hangover. Looks to me like some one had one to many drinks, love" Spike says as he walks into the living room.  
  
Yashira opens her eyes and looks at Spike, "Should of known you were here." Yashira replies in a mocking tone.  
  
Spike looks at her raising an eyebrow, "And why is that?" He asks curiously.  
  
She sits up wobbly then looks at Spike, "So you can be with Buffy why else would you want to come here?"  
  
Spike looks at her then looks away punching a wall angry, "Is that what people think? That I want to be with Buffy." He asks looking at her.  
  
"Well everyone knows it plus you and Buffy had that thing I see how you look at her longing for her but know you can't get her" Yashira replies looking at him, "Buffy will always want Angel."  
  
Spike growls, "Yea well it don't matter I am not into Buffy anymore" Spike replies as Yashira laughs, "WHAT!? I'm not I found a new person anyways."  
  
Yashira looks at him, "And who would this new person be? Another Drusilla" Yashira asks.  
  
Spike growls, "Dru is my sire I will love her till the end of time." Spike answers.  
  
Yashira nods, "Well some one has a temper" Yashira replies  
  
Spike walks up to her getting in her face, "Yea well you wouldn't want to mess with my temper." Spike threatens.  
  
Yashira gets in his face, "Are you challenging me?" she asks glaring at him.  
  
Spike grabs her by the arms and kisses her in passionate/violent way. (A/N: yea just go with it) Yashira break the kiss and slaps him. Spike just smiles and pins her to the couch kissing her passionately. Yashira begins to kiss him back but kicks him off of her and stands on the other side of the couch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Spike!?" Yashira asks him.  
  
Spike stands up on the other side of the couch, "Come on love you know you enjoyed that." Spike replies.  
  
"Spike get out of my site you disgust me." Yashira replies threatening.  
  
Spike laughs coldly, "You can't avoid me all the time." He replies.  
  
Spike walks into the kitchen as she hears the door slam. Yashira slumps down into the couch shocked at what happened. She touches her lips and shudders. *What is wrong with me I didn't enjoy that did I?* She shakes her head and her splitting headache comes back (A/N: She forgot about it when Spike attacked her but remembers now) Yashira stands and walks up stairs taking a shower.  
  
Yea I know that was a short chapter I am sorry it will get better cause I have some ideas in mind. Please review also I just finished the 5th Harry Potter book, OMG it was so good I recommend it. 


	9. Welcome Back

Ok good question, Flame, Spike shows up during the day cause he can since he does have a blanket I know he risks it but also the sewer systems are a vampires underground highway. Plus most of the time he just appears and its like what how did he get there, so I hope that answers your question. So yea I am going to try and get this chapter in before I leave to go do Habitat For Humanity. I will be gone a week and will miss everyone but the plus side is I will be able to think of what to write for my chapter. So here it goes I have some things in store *evil laugh* ON WITH THE STORY oh and please REVIEW.............  
  
Yashira mopes around the house for the rest of the day mainly trying to get rid of her hangover. Also to avoided everyone in that house so she went into the basement to let off some steam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spikes Crypt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike paces around his crypt looking around. As he mutters to himself.  
  
"What the hell came over me, I kissed her what the hell." Spike says to himself. "I haven't done that kind of thing since.." He whisper, "Buffy"  
  
He growls and punches a hole in the wall. Then from behind two hands message his head.  
  
"There, there Spike its all better now that I'm here." Says a sly, demeaning voice.  
  
Spike turns his eyes widen a voice at a whisper, "Dru?" he asks almost doubting his eyes.  
  
Drusilla smiles, "Yes Spike mommy's back again." Drusilla replies.  
  
"Why have you come back?" Spike asks.  
  
Drusilla pouts, "I have come back for you, and I missed you." Drusilla answers, "Plus I have come back since I can help you with your little problem."  
  
"I don't have a little problem, Dru" Spike replies.  
  
Drusilla laughs, "Oh you can't lie to me Spike, I can see into that head of yours" Drusilla replies as her fingers move over his head.  
  
"Look Dru we moved on there is nothing left between us." Spike replies.  
  
"Your mind is clouded I can change you." Drusilla replies.  
  
"Dru we already tried it won't work this time," Spike says with defeat in his tone.  
  
Drusilla smiles, "Well I got a new plan now." She informs him.  
  
Spike looks at her confused then asks, "What is this new plan?"  
  
"You will see in due time." Drusilla answers him smiling sinisterly.  
  
Sorry but I need to leave you with a cliffhanger I know bad me bad bad me. But don't worry the next chapter will be really good I promise. I have Buffy, Once More With Feeling, you know the Buffy musical so it rocks and I am obsessed with it hehehehe so next chapter I promise will be bigger and better I just wanted to get a chapter in before I left for vacation. REVIEW PLEASE + THANK YOU 


End file.
